Identity Shift
by MoriChann
Summary: She keeps his secret to anyone but certain people. What would they know? A friend with a screwed mind but she's still there for him. It's worth the fun!
1. Lapse

What would you do when you have a friend who trusts you with every fiber of his being?

Of course she would never betray him, that was the only thing she could do in return for the trust he always gives her, not like his secrets are that exclusive. Yes, he is the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

So what?

It's not like he is the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi is certainly not a bad creature. She had entered his mindscape once (compliments of the fox himself), and the fox did nothing but talk freely to her since she befriended his vessel. She knew very well that other than his container... she was the only human being that Kyuubi could trust, aside from Naruto.

What would you do when you have a mentally insane friend who's been suffering a mental illness since he was a child?

She? Nothing, just be there every time she could be with him. It's not like Naruto was totally insane: Kyuubi is always preventing it from almost happening.

Keyword would be _almost_, meaning not instantly or completely.

Naruto's mind became very fragile when he was badly beaten as a child. The villagers made sure that they smashed his head totally, just to make sure that the so-called 'demon child' would not even think of destroying the village again. Kyuubi was able to heal the physical damage to his head, but the mental scarring manifested as a defensive lapse in his mind.

Kyuubi tried to block this lapse to prevent Naruto from going insane, but only succeeded in preventing it from fully taking over. Panic attacks were found to be the only thing the demon is unable to stop; they are either caused by being beaten or mainly strong emotions that Naruto doesn't know how to deal with.

To her, it was his defense mechanism of dealing with things.

Naruto was known as the loud, goofy and annoying blonde who craves attention. But since she was his trusted friend and pillar of strength, they have been underestimating him due to her being there to keep him stable and out of everyone's way.

Thankfully, the panic attacks aren't strong enough for him to fully release this mental 'defensive' lapse. But every time it activates he would go under what she would call "Insane/Manic Mode". It was like, Naruto had a split personality of his own but he's still very aware of everything when the lapse dies down. He names himself 'Kojirou' when the lapse activates. Besides, the Kyuubi said it was the blonde's real name, not Naruto as everyone had come to know him.

He acts like the the same idiot, but the difference is that he doesn't hide his talents and obviously his feelings. The lapse seems to also go by mood disorders. The mood disorders flows in a freaking and frightening intensity. Naruto or 'Kojirou' would be laughing so cheerfully a minute ago then the moment he saw something that pissed him off he would go for lust mode that would give a jounin a run for his money.

How fun is that?

And how fun would it be when, other than her, 'Kojirou' likes to hang out with the scariest man in the village (who happened to be the Head of Interrogation Department) Morino Ibiki? And things only got worse when one Mitarashi Anko seemed to like this "Manic Mode" of the blonde. And just because of this that shinobi of Konoha have developed a fear of him becoming _Ko._

She just hopes that the next panic attack he get wouldn't totally release the mental lapse. If so, he would be 'Kojirou' for a long, long, long time... or maybe forever. And she doesn't know if others could handle him. Sure she can but what about his team and fellow rookies?

What does she feel when he becomes Kojirou and into "Manic Mode"?

She always feels kind of excited and nervous at the same time: excited because he has always been very good at fighting and refuses to hold back with her during their spars; excitement because 'Kojirou' makes everything interesting. And nervous because, you would not want to piss him off: at any given moment he's very friendly... then another blink of the eye and he's your worst nightmare.

She's very thankful that they are on the same side.

Yes, Naruto was insane as 'Kojirou'. He does not hold back his emotions. If he's happy, he would openly laugh loudly thus making you doubt his sanity. If he's sad, he'll just chuckle while tears pour out. If he's mad, he'll destroy things he feels like destroying. If he's scared, he'll just stay still like an obedient dog. If he trusts you, he will openly say it. If he doesn't like you, he'll ignore you as long as he can just for him to not beat you into the ground. Now, who will say he's not insane?

For her, it is certainly fun.

Only her, the Hokage, and certain people in the shinobi corps knew about this; even his own sensei is unaware about it because Kakashi has been busy in his job as ANBU with mission after mission to even know that his sensei's son had become particularly screwy in the head.

How can you differentiate his "Normal State" from his dubbed "Insane/Manic Mode"?

Well, simple. Very simple.

Naruto would always be grinning as he tried to conceal whatever he feels and tries to act as an idiot. And he would call others by their normal names and her by her real name, "Ten-chan". While 'Kojirou', he'll let you taste his emotions freely, and would call others by insults (or by real name if he deems you worth it) and dubs her as "Kit-chan" because he claims her as his family.

For instance, when he was still seven years old and had gone to "Manic Mode": 'Kojirou' had openly dubbed Iruka as "Scar-head" which only made the chuunin blink and laugh. Not that he's not against it, it just makes Iruka annoyed. Of course, his sensei from the Academy knew this. Why wouldn't he? Iruka panicked at first, unsure of what to do. But the Hokage reassured him that this 'Kojirou' character was not harmful to anyone as long as you don't harm him or pissed him off. And this "Manic Mode" would listen to the people he trusts. Over the years, Naruto learned to trust Iruka and so did the chuunin.

What would Team Seven's reaction be when they found out about this 'Kojirou' lapse? If you were to ask Tenten herself, she would love Naruto to stay that way. They would mostly know him a fraction without his idiotic facade. But others might start to get scared of him and even avoid him. Not that 'Ko' would give shit about it, 'Ko' having become their nickname for him.

But, why did she have this terrible feeling that something is about to happen and is only getting _worse_? And in the back of her mind something tells her that it involves '_Ko_' greatly. She shuddered a bit with that thought in mind as she continued to help her teammates in catching Tora-chan for their daily D-rank mission.

* * *

Back in Wave, the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out of Naruto. Naruto felt so much anger after Haku 'killed' Sasuke. He was so close to almost killing the boy, but then... he recognized him as the boy he saw in the woods. Suddenly, many strong emotions washed over him like a flood. He felt betrayed, sadness, anger, disbelief and misunderstanding all at once. The emotions were so strong that Kyuubi had the hardest time ever stopping the lapse. Naruto's emotions just grew more and depression came soaring in as he listened to Haku's story.

To be betrayed for something you have no control over...

To be hated for something you didn't ask for...

To be shunned like some useless trash for just being you...

It hurt. It really hurt.

The Kyuubi suddenly felt the lapse grow stronger as he finally let go. Kyuubi had never been worried in his whole life. What would 'Ko' do? He started digging ideas in his ten-thousand year old brain of his for the possibilites. The brat had finally broke down as the lapse took over and he couldn't stop it this time.

What would happen? The world was in for doom that even Kyuubi became worried. Since Naruto - or rather 'Kojirou' - doesn't hold back, 'Ko's knowledge was large enough that he learned how to control the surroundings in his mindscape thinking of many ways how to torture him, the feared Kyuubi no Yoko. It's okay if that's the only thing, but the knowledge of being summoned in a kit's body was the most humiliating thing a demon could think of.

As Haku came for Zabuza, Naruto stayed standing still there.

Quiet.

The Kyuubi became more worried the way Naruto or now 'Ko' stayed still. It's just _too_ quiet. He never knew what happened next as the last thing they heard were villagers cheering for something. Kyuubi suddenly remembered something from 'Ko' that the kid had wanted for a very long time if it weren't for the fox stopping him. Now, he would grant this to 'Ko' as long as he stayed quiet and followed his sensei's orders. Fair trade is what 'Ko' likes best after all.

He just wished that it was enough for 'Ko', for the brat, not to send his teammates terrified or crying because of his spectacular moods and colorful string of words that would put an experienced sailor to shame. Hell, even he, the Kyuubi didn't know where 'Ko' learned such vulgar words. He inwardly shivered. 'Ko' needed to get back to the village fast to let the human girl, Tenten, to stick up with him to stop 'Ko' from raining doom.

Kakashi was a little terrified that he killed Zabuza's 'tool', especially with the brutality of the method. He couldn't help but sigh as he thought Sasuke just died but it seemed Sasuke had this "Fangirl Sense" in use which caused him to immediately wake up upon sensing Sakura. Now, as he walked over to Naruto he could see the boy was just standing there with his head bowed and his face in shadows.

He slowly approached to make sure his student was alright but then Naruto held his head as if he has a terrible headache; he watched pensively until the blonde arched his back and wrenched his head back with a silent scream before proceeding to pass out, hitting the ground like a lifeless doll.

Kakashi immediately rushed to his side with all the strength he had got left and observed that Naruto must have passed out from exhaustion. He sighed in relief as his team made it, his team survived; they completed their mission and none of them died.

What adventures are about to rain on Team Seven? Kakashi suddenly felt shivers and he didn't know why. But he had this feeling that the moment they stepped inside the village, it will be the first day of doom.

Or was it just paranoia?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I just want to write a story where Naruto would practically a fun person, where his definition of _Fun_ is somehow related to _Doom_ itself. I also want to make a little fuss about the characters when this new shift of personality suddenly gives their lives a little twist they will never forget.

And in this fic, Kyuubi is definitely a good bijuu. :) Please wait for the next chapters, Team 7 is in for a surprise when they get to the village!

Thanks!

**I have Djinn Crimsora to thank for fixing this chapter for me. Enjoy.**


	2. Maroon

The trip to the village was uneventful.

If you call silence something serene and peaceful with Team Seven, then you are horribly wrong. It was deafening. It was so quiet that it was currently eating them inside out. No one was uttering a word and they look like awkward people waiting for some stranger to shoot them. Naruto is so silent that no one chose to speak. He's supposed to be the pillar or foundation of liveliness in the team dynamics.

But here he is, quiet and aloof. His demeanor seemed darker than usual and not a soul chose to deal with him. The blonde has this air of indifference that it scared their perverted leader to silence. It weirded out the eccentric fangirl, intelligent enough opting to stay quiet. It perplexed the dark haired boy to have questions unanswered.

This is their situation since the major battle at the bridge. They thought that it had shocked the blonde to change like this, or maybe he finally understood the fundamentals of being a ninja to prefer maturity over brashness.

But for someone observant such as Kakashi, it is unlikely. He could tell that the blonde changed. A lot. It was like saying another person replaced the bright bundle of joy. If the silver haired jounin didn't know any better, he would say the Naruto with them might be an enemy or worse, the fox.

If this was the mighty Kyuubi he was talking about, Kakashi was sure enough it would lash out on them before they even made it back to the village. It may not seem so but it is a possibility. A possibility he doesn't want to believe but wary enough to consider it. He tried talking to the kid but the blonde has skills in evasiveness and misdirection. Gifted skills to avoid the former ANBU captain's inquisitiveness like the plague.

The journey back was the most awkward yet repulsive experience for the members of Team Seven except for the blonde.

If they were to judge his reaction upon stepping a foot at Konoha, he was ecstatic. The grin itself that threatens to split his face is a clear indication. It wasn't that of joy or delight, but of madness that Kakashi really regarded his fox theory.

The chuunins watching the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu, are looking at the blonde oddly. They turned to Kakashi, their eyes silently questioning him of the quiet disposition of Naruto. He shook his head which implied that he doesn't know either.

Naruto suddenly jumped in front of the startled chuunins as his grin turned into a smirk. Not just any smirk, but it promised doom, chaos and trouble. Izumo suddenly realized the dilemma behind Naruto's change. He paled a ghostly white color and pointed an accusing finger at the still orange clad genin. "_Ko_?" he asked hesitantly, his voice quivering upon his own realization.

If there are ninjas that know Ko, Izumo and Kotetsu would be one of them. But their experience in meeting the little devil is a nightmare they choose to forget. A very bloodcurling encounter that ended up with them hanging upside down beneath a cliff with snakes slithering at the bottom of the said cliff.

The other members of Team Seven got bewildered looks on their faces, not understanding why the chuunin called their team mate 'Ko'. Kakashi is also confused, greatly. He did not understand why Naruto was called a different name but they are also scared shitless at the kid. This was a surprise and deeply suspicious.

Kotetsu suddenly bolted to the Hokage Tower, this is a great emergency. An emergency that cannot be ignored even the Sandaime himself.

The looks on Team Seven's faces said it all, their confusion. Izumo chose to be oblivious to their glances as he regarded the devil incarnate in front of him. The Hokage must raise his salary for this, his own life and what's left of his dignity is at stake here. "How's the mission?" he asked tightly. It seems trying to act casually in distracting the kid was hard when those blue eyes turned wild.

Ko's smirk turned into a deadpan expression, a very major problem because it clearly entails that the blonde was bored. A bored Ko is never a good thing. It's not when you are at the receiving end of his boredom. "Nothing interesting." he replied and his voice indicates how disinterested he really is. His words are dripping with apathy that made his team mates blink. They almost died in their mission and that is all he has to say?

A mistake on their part is, they never learned to keep their mouth shut when an indirect insult hits them square in the head. "Afraid to tell them how cowardly you are in that mission dobe?" taunted Sasuke, his voice was showering with arrogance as his signature I-am-better-than-you smirk made itself known.

If it was even more possible, Izumo paled further. He turned at the direction where Kotetsu disappeared to, silently asking the wind where the hell is his companion.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a wide grin. It wasn't naturally happy but sadistic. Kakashi was inwardly questioning himself why it looked natural at the boy when it shouldn't be because Naruto's grins are all exceeding happiness or joy.

Then the air seemed to thicken making Sasuke and Sakura having a hard time breathing. Kakashi and Izumo have self-restraints not giving in to the pressure. But it gets harder when the one releasing the killer intent was bound to act on his instincts. "Mind to repeat that again _duckhead_?" he inquired slowly, as if prompting Sasuke to correct his mistake.

Sakura gasped at the insult, "S-shut up b-baka!" she managed to choke out as she fell to her knees. Then the killer intent suddenly died down.

The pink haired girl thought it was because she still has her finger wrapped around Naruto, but the reason the intent died was far from Sakura's imagination. Izumo, upon realizing what or rather _who_ the reason is, let out a breath of relief. "Kit-chan!" cried out an over ecstatic Naruto.

All heads turned to the direction of Naruto's voice where they saw him hugging the life out of a brown haired girl. Her hair was tied up into twin buns whilst having brown eyes that match her hair color. She is wearing a chinese styled sleeveless pink top over some green baggy pants. Her forehead protector was neatly and safely tied around her forehead. She managed to hug the boy back as a smile made its way to her face.

Naruto or Ko let her go as his round blue eyes lit up in joy, "Kit-chan! I missed you soooooooooo much." he said with a cute pout, his blue eyes converting to a cute doggie blue. Making him the most adorable kid anyone knew in existence. If they only knew him underneath that cute puppy dog eyes expression, they might change their minds for good.

Team Seven are getting freaked out by this development. A minute ago, Naruto was intent on choking them to death with his killer intent then a minute later, he is back to his bubbly attitude and is even expressing a sweet child-like expression when this girl showed up.

Tenten sputtered in shock as she stared at the pouting Ko in front of her. As the shock wear off, her eyes lit up brighter in joy. "Ko!" she squealed as she hugged the boy, as if it was the first time she saw him. Ko grinned, his eyes glowing with the same enthusiasm Tenten is sporting.

"Kojirou-kun." a deep voice called.

They all turned to the Sandaime who is standing there with Kotetsu who really looks out of breath. Izumo inwardly thanked Kami for this, it was one of his wishes granted to never ever be on Ko's wrath again.

Team Seven was surprised, not only at what the Sandaime addressed their team mate with but why the hell is he here personally. The Hokage smiled at them before looking back at the boy he currently has business to do with. Now.

Ko's grin dissipated, his lips curling into a snarl. Sarutobi wasn't all that surprised, indicating to Team Seven's shock that this was a daily occurence to him. "Old man." Ko growled, his eyes glowing with madness as he clenched his fists.

The next thing they knew, Ko was in front of the Sandaime but was being held back by Kakashi who decided to intervene. Ko looked at Kakashi straight in the eye as if scrutinizing the jounin's worth then laughed. Sarutobi joined in a matter of seconds as he waved off the silver haired ninja's hold of Naruto. Kakashi reluctantly let go of his student, now really trusting his fox theory more than ever.

Ko smiled, "Old man Sarutobi, I told you that prank will never get old." he remarked while shaking his head in amusement, making Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question to the Sandaime's direction.

Sarutobi smiled at Kakashi, "If he was really keen on attacking me, the ANBUs would have taken care of it. This was his prank to all the ninja who doesn't have knowledge about it. And by this time, the whole ANBU department knows that they don't bother anymore to make a move on stopping him. I thought it wouldn't work any longer but you just proved me wrong." the Sandaime said offhandedly, still laughing lightly.

Kakashi was dumbfounded at first before chuckling at his own expense. Fox theory? Yeah right. But it still doesn't explain why the Hokage called his student with a different name. "We'll talk tomorrow, together with your report. For now," the Sandaime turned his serious face to Ko before looking back at Kakashi, "Kojirou-kun and I have things to discuss, mainly, his lapse." he said with a grim face that killed any protests Kakashi was planning on voicing out.

The Hokage didn't bother to elaborate on what he meant by lapse as he stared back at the blue-eyed boy who is grinning from ear to ear. His blue eyes sizing up the village with what Sarutobi could only call trouble. He nodded to Team Seven and the chuunins before putting a hand on both Ko and Tenten's shoulder and disappearing via shunshin.

They appeared in the Hokage's office in less than thirty seconds, "Wow old man! Why didn't you just do that earlier? It would make a great freaking grand entrance!" he enthused, while Tenten sat on the couch shaking her head from side to side in exasperation.

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his chair behind his desk, "I was held back by paperwork." he muttered making the two kids laugh, "But enough of that, the lapse happened again. I am going to save that for later because I want to know. What did Kyuubi _bribe_ you with to keep you on your leash?" he asked straight to the point, his curiosity clouding over the seriousness of the situation.

Tenten straightened up in the couch after calming down, "Yeah, your team is in one piece. So Kyuubi must have bribed you with something _big_. Spill." she demanded with interest. Because Ko would have thrashed Team Seven, either scarring them for the rest of their lives or actually pummelling them.

Ko grinned, he got this strange glint in his eyes, "He finally approved of what I really wanted to do for the past few years." he said, he was practically oozing with excitement. Kyuubi grumbled inside his cage, and forced himself to sleep. It will not do _well_ if he was to join this spectacle.

The Sandaime and Tenten did not like that glint even for a second, "That would be..?" the brown haired girl probbed, leaning forward for an answer.

Ko grabbed a blonde lock from his head and looked at his companions with anticipation, the glint taking a wild transformation.

"Maroon is definitely my color."

His companions choked.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate it that others took an interest in this story. I'm sorry for the late update, and to remind you; most of the ninjas know Ko and his antics. But the unluckier ones meet him by being the receiving end of his pranks or wrath.

**Review**, it is a great gift to inspire this story but is still up to ya'.


End file.
